


surprise

by thiccjoffrey



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSIE, LIKE TWO WEEKS LATE BUT HERE IT IS, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, as we all know i am physically unable to write anything but fluff, this is nothing but fluff. and i mean NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccjoffrey/pseuds/thiccjoffrey
Summary: Ging cooks breakfast & Kite wonders whether he developed amnesia
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slut_4_Jagermeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/gifts).



It was the early hours of the day, that peculiar bridge between the darkness and the dawn. As Kite was slowly gaining consciousness, he moved towards the opposite side of the bed, seeking the warmth of the person who was laying there. 

Correction. The person who was  _ supposed _ to be laying there. He groaned. 

He opened his eyes. The spot had obviously been slept in, and it was still warm, so it couldn’t be too long since Ging had left. He sat up, rubbing sleep away from his eyes. Ging was ridiculous, it was still dark outside and he was already up doing who knows what. 

He briefly considered succumbing to sleep once again, but since he was already awake and Ging wasn’t there to snuggle him, he might as well get started with his day. That didn’t stop him, however, from silently cursing him. 

Life with Ging was certainly an adventure. There was never a dull day with him, and, although sometimes, like right now, it annoyed him that he would never be the type to enjoy lazy mornings with, he knew in his heart that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As he mused about this, he made his way to the kitchen. He had a feeling he would need some caffeine to stay up. Getting closer to his destination, the smell of butter and eggs invaded his nose. Ging must’ve left some breakfast for him. That wasn’t necessarily a frequent occurrence but it wasn’t that rare either, so he didn’t give it a second thought. 

What he didn’t expect was to find the man in the flesh, still wearing his pajamas, innocently standing in front of the stove cooking eggs for him. He stopped at the entrance. 

Before he could say a word, Ging turned his head to face him. “Morning, baby,” he said, wearing a stupidly charming grin on his annoyingly handsome face, before turning his eyes back to the pan. 

Despite himself, he returned the smile. It felt silly, given that Ging’s eyes weren’t on him. “Good morning,” he replied. When he didn’t say anything else, the other man looked over his shoulder. “Are you enjoying the view?” he teased. 

Kite felt his cheeks warm up and his eyes went to the floor instead. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said, although his words were devoid of any sting. Ging only chuckled at his answer. 

He lifted his head and looked around the kitchen, and that’s when he noticed that the small table they had in there was set. There was a deep royal blue tablecloth covering it and at the center a vase of white and pink carnations. 

He actually remembered the flowers he liked. Impressive 

But that wasn’t the pressing matter here. Why were there flowers on the table? Why was Ging still inside? 

He shot his partner an inquisitive look. “What’s all this?” 

Ging only chuckled, not taking his eyes off the pan. Whatever he was cooking, it smelled like heaven.

Knowing he wasn’t going to get anything else from Ging at the moment, Kite did all he could. He sat down.

Alright, maybe he  _ was _ enjoying the view.

He wasn’t about to let Ging find him drooling over him, so he started toying with the flowers instead. He started to feel a little anxious. Had he forgotten a special date? It wasn’t their anniversary, he was sure of that. It wasn’t Valentine’s day or any other type of holiday either. Or was it? Before he could ponder more about his premature memory loss, he was interrupted by a gleeful voice.

“Breakfast’s ready,” Ging said, putting a plate in front of him, kissing his cheek before leaving to serve his own plate.

Once he returned and finally sat down, Kite chose to wait until they were done to bring up his doubts again. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait, for his partner himself addressed the subject.

“Are you still wondering what this is all about?” Ging asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shit. He had definitely forgotten some special occasion. He took a sip of his coffee to come up with something, but it was futile, he had already admitted he didn’t know what the hell they were celebrating. 

“Yeah, actually,” he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. They were doing so so well, and he was sure this wouldn’t cause any sort of argument, but he still felt horrible about his lack of attention to these sorts of details. Although he wasn’t usually the type to forget anything. 

Ging laughed. “Of course you didn’t remember, I doubt it’s even in your radar,” he said, before standing up and retrieving something from the fridge. 

It was a small cake.  _ What in the- _

“Happy birthday, Kite,” Ging softly said, a beautiful smile upon his lips.

Kite was dumbfounded. His birth date was unknown to him, and if it was unknown to him, it was certainly unknown to Ging. 

He licked his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. “As much as I appreciate all of this, would you mind explaining how you came to know my date of birth?” he said.

Ging’s smile only widened. He set the cake on the table and started cutting it, “well, you caught me there,” he admitted, “it’s a made up date,”

“I figured,” Kite replied, very relieved that he hadn’t actually forgotten any date.

“However,” Ging continued, “it’s not just a random day. It’s the day we met,” he finalized, sliding him a plate of cake.

Crap. So he  _ had  _ forgotten.

As strange as this was, Kite felt his heart swell up with joy.

“So you decided to assign me a birthday?” he said, voice laced with mirth. 

Ging scratched his head. “Yeah, pretty much,” he conceded. 

“You’re ridiculous, do you know that?” Kite said, laughing.

“You knew I was when you decided to move in with me,” Ging replied, teasing. 

“I wouldn’t change it for anything,”

At this, Ging smiled, wide and sweet, and it was a sight even brighter than the morning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated bday rosie ily ❤


End file.
